This invention pertains to a dewatering pump assembly, for pumping water out of excavations, other holes in the ground, or emptying large tanks or the like.
In pump assemblies of the general type to which the present invention pertains, several shortcomings have existed, one of which is being unable to prevent water from leaking into and around the coupling between the impeller of the pump assembly and fluid motor to which the impeller is connected.
Other shortcomings include the excessive time and labor necessary to dismantle the water pump assembly including the impeller, in order to inspect, repair or replace various parts as required.